ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Omega
'The Omega' was the leader of the Oni, and a co-founder of Gallifreyan society. He sought to cover all dimensions in darkness and Destruction, before opting to destroy them with antimatter. Biography Early Life The Omega was born in Netherrealm at some point. At some point, the Oni were largely wiped out, leaving the Omega as one of the few survivors. He vowed to find the ancient Oni Masks of Deception, Vengeance and Hatred to resurrect the dead Oni. At some point, he also began a quest to conquer the Multiverse and cover it in darkness and Destruction. Recovering the Masks On February 5th 7 ABY, the Omega located the Mask of Deception on Mount Cavora. He defeated Rocky, the Dragon guarding the Mask, and proceeded to steal it. The Omega travelled to Asgard, where he broke into the Vaults and stole the Mask of Vengeance after he defeated the Asgardian guards, Doctor Strange, Thor and Shadow. The Omega then travelled to Oni Land in Netherrealm, and watched from afar as Deadpool and Minnie Garmadon retrieved the Mask of Hatred before him. He then ambushed and defeated them, claiming the Mask for himself and leaving. Resurrecting the Oni On February 6th, the Omega used the Masks to perform a resurrection ritual, bringing the dead Oni back to life. The Omega declared himself their new leader and commanded them to begin covering the Multiverse in Destruction. He proceeded to watch and stand triumphant as the Oni covered Netherrealm in Destruction. Taking the Multiverse The Omega led the Oni to invade Outworld, which they took quickly. The Omega led the Oni to invade Edenia. In the fighting, he saw Edenians and Justice League members retreat through a rift to Vorton. Seeing the League as his biggest threat, he decided to ambush them, trap them and take Vorton in one move. Expecting heavy defences at the Master Gateway, the Omega transported himself and his army to the League's docking bay. He left the Oni to cloak Vorton in Destruction from behind, and while most of the League went to stop them, the Omega sneaked his way to the Master Gateway, stealing a temporal shift along the way. The Omega met Korragg guarding the Gateway, who he quickly overpowered and Petrified with Destruction. The Omega then clouded the Gateway in Destruction and set it to 100-1. With the League's travel capabilities restricted, the Omega went back to check on his forces and found Amy Nicai. He ordered the Oni to go through the Gateway to find their next target as Amy charged at him. She forced him through the cloud of Destruction and through the rift to 100-1 at super speed. As Amy and the Omega went through the rift, he managed to overpower her, and as the rift opened up into Lego City, he threw her into a building. While the Oni cloaked the city in Destruction, the Omega fought Amy in an even fight until he finally overpowered and Petrified her. Defeat With his main threat defeated, the Omega continued to lead his forces through Lego City, covering it in Destruction and Petrifying people. When Garmadon and the Golden Ninja arrived, the Omega fought Garmadon. As he saw the Golden Ninja scaring the Oni into removing the Destruction clouds, the Omega used his shapeshifting powers to grow 2 extra heads and put on all 3 Oni Masks. Garmadon signaled for the Golden Ninja's help, and the Omega claimed he wasn't scared of Golden Power. The Omega and the Golden Ninja fought, with the Golden Ninja coming out on top by forcing the Masks off of the Omega's faces, destroying the Mask of Hatred in the process. As the Golden Ninja blasted a wave of Golden Power, the Omega used his temporal shift to escape, appearing to the rest of the world as though he'd been destroyed. Founding Gallifreyan Society The Omega's temporal shift transported him to Gallifrey several hundred years into the future. Realizing he needed to be more tactical in his quest, he shapeshifted his appearance to look like a Gallifreyan and took the name Peylix. He worked alongside Rassilon to establish Gallifreyan society, and would become a legendary figure in Gallifreyan lore. In secret, the Omega studied antimatter, planning to use it to wipe out existence. Over the course of his studies, he learned of the Antimatter Universe, and planned to access it. At some point, the Omega was successful in accessing the Antimatter Universe, but he became trapped in it and was presumed to have died by other Gallifreyans. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Oni Physiology: '''The Omega possesses the physiology of an Oni. ** '''Destruction: '''The Omega possesses the Elemental Essence of Destruction. *** '''Dark Element Manipulation: '''The Omega can use darker versions of Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water. *** '''Dark Weapon Creation: '''The Omega can create dark weapons of pure Destruction from thin air. *** '''Destruction Inducement: '''The Omega can destroy objects of any size with just a touch. *** '''Destructive Energy: '''The Omega can generate and manipulate a destructive energy. He can shoot it in the form of blasts or laser beams. He can create shields with it. *** '''Disintegration: '''The Omega can disintegrate objects into dust with just a touch. *** '''Interdimensional Travel: '''The Omega could transport himself and others between dimensions. *** '''Telekinesis: '''The Omega can use telekinesis. *** '''Teleportation: '''The Omega can teleport himself and others. He can even teleport across dimensions without the need for an interdimensional rift. *** '''Umbrakinesis: '''The Omega can create and control dark clouds of smoke. He uses this to blind opponents or form tentacles to restrain them. These clouds are incredibly cold. **** '''Petrification: '''The Omega can Petrify almost anyone who touches the clouds of smoke. Anyone with Oni blood is immune to this, however. ** '''Longevity: '''While the Omega's age is unknown, he can live for thousands of years. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''The Omega can shapeshift and change his appearance at will. He has used this power to give himself extra heads and appear as a Gallifreyan. Abilities * '''Master Martial Artist: '''The Omega is a master martial artist. He was able to defeat Rocky, several Asgardian guards, Doctor Strange, Thor, Shadow, Deadpool, Minnie Garmadon, Amy Nicai and Garmadon. He was also able to hold his own against the Golden Ninja, but ultimately lost to him. Weapons and Equipment * The Omega's Staff Former Weapons and Equipment * Oni Mask of Deception * Oni Mask of Hatred * Oni Mask of Vengeance Weaknesses * '''Creation: '''The Omega, like almost all Oni, fears the Elemental Essence of Creation. * '''Golden Power: '''The Omega, like almost all Oni, fears the Elemental Essence of Golden Power. This would prove to be his undoing, as he was defeated by a wave of Golden Power. Gallery The Omega 2.png The Omega 1 lol.png Trivia * The Omega is a hybrid of two characters. ** The Omega from ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ** Omega from Doctor Who. Category:Netherrealm Category:Oni Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Time Travellers Category:Destruction